


Like the good old times

by Andzia267



Series: My TROS fix-its [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Bickering, Canon Compliant, During Canon, F/F, Fix-It, Friendship, Gay Panic, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sentimental, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Zorri always loved embrassing Poe, it was even easier when he had an obvious crush on Finn. Thankfully he was able to get his revenge on her, since she had almost as obvious crush on Rey.A fix-it for their relationship, and Poe’s past. inspired by tumblr.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Zorri Bliss
Series: My TROS fix-its [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583905
Kudos: 43





	Like the good old times

Poe went outside with Zorri. He was still embarassed. He looked around. Worried Finn might hear them. Rey wouldn't stop bugging him for it.  
"Could stop joking around next to Finn?"  
"Oh, Finn? You like him!"  
"Yes, so would you know." He looked around, he didn't like the direction the conversation was taking."You're doing it on purpose. What am I going to tell him? That my dumb ex girlfriend turned out to be a lesbian, made up my past to embarass me infront of the boy I love, because I too turned out gay."  
"Love?", she laughed" Poe, sweetie, you were always a romantic. I get why I really thought that I can fall in love with you. Now tell me something about that Rey girl."  
Poe couldn't help but laugh.  
"Rey, now?"  
\---  
"Are you gonna kiss me?", Poe was barelly able to keep the act, his entire face smilling.  
Zorri had her mask on, but he could see right through it to her blushing face. Something was telling him that her eyes were on Rey. Carefully studying her reaction to Poe's oh so hilarious flirting.  
She tried to get him away.  
Poe was proud of himself. Served her right.  
\---  
Everyone was running around, greeting their friends. Poe was looking for Finn. He wanted to kiss him. Maybe hug. Well he very likely won't bring himself to kiss him. He wouldn't dare, Finn is just perfect, how could he want to kiss Poe back. He was definetly thinking too much into it.  
He catched Zorri's eyes. It saved him for his thoughts and made him instantly happy. He can have more revenge now.  
The little shit he was, he started making faces at her. Sugestive ones. He wiggled his eyebrows, even his entire head.  
She must have looked for Rey.  
He had no idea if he should be crying or cheer them on. Both they would be too strong. Imagine the arguments between those two and him. Also he wanted to make a move on Finn before she does.


End file.
